<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Hell Breaks Loose by readymind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713992">All Hell Breaks Loose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/readymind/pseuds/readymind'>readymind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Found Family, Hogwarts, Horcrux Hunting, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pairings May Change, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Golden Trio, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/readymind/pseuds/readymind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed straight forward enough; draw Nagini away, kill her with the last basilisk fang and then kill Voldemort. Of course, nothing was ever that easy with them and it was hardly a plan, but it was the only plan they had. But then again why bother planning, she could practically hear Harry’s earlier words “Hermione, when have any of our plans actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose.”</p><p>Or in other words the one where Ron and Hermione are sent back in time to 1977 and attempt to fix the past while dealing with the pesky little issue of the butterfly effect.</p><p>AHBL will be posted on both fanfiction.net and AO3 under ‘All Hell Breaks Loose’ by Readymind.<br/>Updates every friday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All Hell Breaks Loose</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Hell Breaks Loose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all so this is my first fanfiction and naturally it had to be a Harry Potter fic. During the battle of Hogwarts both Hermione and Ron travel back in time to the marauders era and attempt to fix what went wrong. The butterfly effect will play a major part in this story, so be aware the pairings, character deaths etc may change as the story progresses.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading my fic and I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2nd May 1998</strong>
</p><p>“Harry Potter is dead”</p><p>Four simple words. Four simple words and yet it felt like her entire world had shattered. Suffocating waves of grief crashed into the witch as her body sagged against Ron’s, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist keeping her upright as gut-wrenching sobs left her body. The boy she had loved as a brother was no more. All that was left was a lifeless body lying limp in Hagrid’s arms. The only thing she could do was stare at Harry’s body silently and desperately willing him to wake up. It was pointless she knew it was impossible, but she also knew that they needed him. She needed him.</p><p>The pain was threatening to tear her apart ripping at her already fragile seams, but she knew the war was far from over. Nagini was still alive which meant that Voldemort remained unkillable. They could and would grieve everyone they had lost afterwards, but they needed to end this now before everything was lost. Clearly, Ron had reached the same conclusion as her as she felt him lean down to whisper into her ear “We need to get Nagini away from him”. It seemed straightforward enough; draw Nagini away, kill her with the last basilisk fang and then kill Voldemort. Of course, nothing was ever that easy with them and it was hardly a plan, but it was the only plan they had. But then again why bother planning, she could practically hear Harry’s earlier words “Hermione, when have any of our plans actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose.” As she gave Ron a wary nod in confirmation, she felt the arm around her waist loosen moving to hold her hand gently squeezing it “We will be fine” he said but it was hard to tell which one of them he was trying to reassure. “I have an idea it’s a little…okay it's very stupid but it should work” Ron said to her quietly as he started to inch through the distraught crowd. She followed behind him, careful to remain as inconspicuous as possible. “Always encouraging” she muttered “What is the plan?” she asked as they squeezed past the students and staff. “I’ll step out attempt to attack him and hopefully he will send Nagini to attack me. When he does you can stab him with the fang”. Her body stilled hearing him as she tugged on his arm stopping him from moving “you’re going to get yourself killed” she said quietly fear seeping into her voice at the thought of losing both Harry and Ron. She knew she could never cope with that; she could barely cope with having lost Harry. In fact, she knew when she had time to process his death properly it would destroy her. “It will be okay trust me Mione” Ron said gently as their eyes met, amber eyes searching his familiar face before she nodded softly albeit very reluctantly “Be careful” she warned him. “I always am” came his quick reply a small shimmer of amusement lit both of their faces at the irony of his words just as quickly as it appeared it had gone. The reality of what they were going to do weighed heavily on their shoulders as they readied themselves.</p><p>Reaching into her beaded bag she pulled out the remaining Basilisk fang her palm wrapped around it firmly as she hardened her gaze focusing on what was to come. Neither knew what to say to the other the unsettling fact that that this could have been their last conversation remained unspoken between them; instead, Ron gave her one last look before stepping out of the crowd his wand in his hand as every pair of eyes snapped to the ginger. Using the distraction Hermione inched to the side positioning herself so she would be able to reach him in time. The sounds of the Weasley’s panicked yells were enough to make her want to cry they had already lost Fred she didn’t want them to lose Ron as well, but his mind had been made up and it was too late to change it now. Dragging herself out of her thoughts she watched as Ron’s spell was easily deflected by Voldemort while Nagini slithered towards Ron purposefully. Darting forward she brought the fang down aiming for the thick scaled body of the snake. Before she could make contact with the reptile the fang was flung from her grasp into the hand of Voldemort’s as Nagini quickly retreated back to him wrapping herself around his feet.</p><p>The two Gryffindors froze staring at each other in horror as fearful silence cloaked the area. “Shit” she muttered. Hermione had never been one to swear but she had also never been in the direct line of Voldemort’s impending and furious rage so really there was a first time for everything. Almost immediately spells started to shoot towards the pair, as they non-verbally threw up their shields sprinting towards the castle ducking out the way of spells while simultaneously casting their own in retaliation. The pair made sure to steer clear of the students and staff not wanting them to get caught in the crossfire. “What are we meant to do” she yelled across to Ron, the pressure of the situation clouded her mind all logic flying out of the window. “Use Dumbledore’s time turner” was the response that was yelled back as he narrowly moved out of the way of a familiar green curse.</p><p>When they had been gifted the items, Dumbledore had left to them in his will she had been given The Tales of the Beedle the Bard and a time turner. Although it didn’t seem to be a regular time turner for one, they all should have been destroyed in their fifth year. And secondly, it was made with silver rings and black sand ran through the hourglass the phrase ‘Auxilium semper dandum esset in Hogwarts, id est, qui merentur’ had been carefully engraved onto these rings. She had translated the Latin late one night while sitting watch outside their tent on their horcrux hunt, the English translation was ‘Help would always be given at Hogwarts, to those who deserve it.’. According to Harry Dumbledore had said this phrase to him before, which meant Dumbledore himself had made this specific time turner she just couldn’t work out its purpose. “I don’t know if it will work” she yelled back gasping in pain as a slicing hex made contact with her calf causing her to stumble forward. Shivers crept along her spine as she heard the familiar crazed cackling of Bellatrix, her scar prickled with phantom pains as she picked up speed, lungs burning uncomfortably as she ran.</p><p>Despite the numerous death eaters closing in on them they continued to sprint heading towards the Gryffindor common rooms. It was a risky move after all the death eaters could probably just blast through the walls to get to them, but it would at least hold them off momentarily. “Oh god! Quickly inside!” came the panicked voice of the fat lady as they hurtled towards her painting. Hermione was surprised that she let them in before they’d even voiced the password but then again, she could feel the magic thrumming through the air while the castle attempted to help its own. Tumbling haphazardly through the portrait hole she quickly pulled out her beaded bag rummaging desperately through it, hearing Ron’s urging to hurry up she shot him a dark look “Do you want to do it?” she asked snappily the tension of the situation getting to her. “How many times do I have to say this? You’re a witch use your magic. Accio time turner” he said pointedly as it came flying out to Hermione’s waiting hand. Wrapping the chain around both of their necks she began to spin the dial closing her eyes as she waited for the familiar sensation of being flung through time.</p><p>“Come out. Come out.” Bellatrix’s taunting voice called as spells began to collide with the walls attempting to get through to them. “I think I will kill the blood traitor first while the filthy mudblood watches”. Hearing the vile promises Bellatrix was making brought up the memories of the torture she went through at Bellatrix’s hand, overwhelming her as she attempted to suppress them. “It’s not working. Why isn’t it working” Hermione sobbed her hand shaking violently as she tried to turn it again. “Did Dumbledore not tell you how to use it?” Ron questioned. “No of course not when does he ever tell us anything directly” she said frustrated pushing her blood-stained hair away from her face while trying to ignore the fact that they only had a few minutes left before the walls were bound to collapse. Shifting through her thoughts she tried to think of any reference that Dumbledore had made to the time turner. The more she thought about it the more she felt like she knew the answer. It was at the tip of her tongue but before she could utter the words she was flung backwards crashing into Ron as they skidded along the floor and into the heavy wooden tables. Rubble rained down on them while hissing and gleeful laughter filled the room. The two of them scrambled back as Nagini slithered towards them jaw open in preparation for its prey, venom dripping from her teeth. The snake pulled back for a moment before lurching with precision towards the cowering pair.</p><p>Everything then happened at once. Ron’s arm wrapped around her his hand resting securely against her back as he held her against him, his other hand cradling her head protectively as she tucked her face his neck. Eyes closing in fear as blood pounded in her ears, she blindly twisted the dials, in a last desperate attempt to escape, she whispered the words “Sherbet Lemon”. As she finished speaking a blinding light cut through the room, a tugging sensation pulled at the pair as muffled screaming filled the air. And then there was only silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>